Many significant and commercially important uses of modern computer technology relate to images. These include image processing, image analysis and computer vision applications. A challenge in the utilization of computers to accurately and correctly perform operations relating to images is the development of algorithms that truly reflect and represent physical phenomena occurring in the visual world. For example, the ability of a computer to correctly and accurately distinguish between a shadow and a material object within an image has been a persistent challenge to scientists. Accordingly, there is a persistent need for the development of accurate and correct techniques that can be utilized in the operation of computers relating to images.